digipen_browncoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Audio Appendix
'Audio Appendix' Format: What: A sound for the game. ex: Ship shooting sound. File: name.format Description: This will describe where / when a sound will occur. Looping: yes/no Mono/Stereo: Mono/Stereo (optional) Duration: use this only if we need 100% exact duration. 'Music Tracks ' What: Main theme File: music_maintheme.wav Description: The game's main theme. This may only be present at the main menu but it should give something iconic to the audio. We may also softly play it around planets. Looping: yes Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Space ambiance File: music_space.wav Description: an ambiance track for space. This can be as simple as just a windy track, to actual music, or maybe both. Looping: yes Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Shop music File: music_shoptheme.wav Description: Only applicable if we keep interactions at planets. A somewhat happy theme to play as you are pursing through new missions and collecting your currency. 'Relaxing' in a way. Looping: yes Mono/Stereo:Stereo What: Mission completed theme File: music_missioncomplete.wav Description: a little tune to reward the player for completing a mission. Happy, rewarding, heroic. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Battle / action music File: music_battletheme.wav Description: Music to be played when the player is actively engaged with enemy ships. Looping: yes Mono/Stereo: Stereo SFX Tracks 'Menus' What: Mouse over button noise File: sfx_mouseover.wav Description: A noise that plays whenever the mouse enters/overs a button. This can be on the main menu, pause screen, or in game shop. It should be a single quick sound. Looping: No Mono/Stereo: Mono What: Mouse Clicked noise File: sfx_mouseclick.wav Description: A conformation noise that plays when the player clicks the corresponding button. This can be on the main menu, pause screen, or in game shop. It should be a quick sound, but can be longer than the hover sound. Looping: No Mono/Stereo: Mono In Game Player What: Player shooting missiles File: sfx_playermissileshoot.wav Description: A sound for when the player fires the missile. It requires no charge time. It can sound similar to something like a tiny rocket, or a rail gun. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player charging laser File: sfx_playercharginglaser.wav Description: A whining noise for when the laser is gathering power. The laser gets stronger the longer it is held, to an optimum point, where it starts to lose power. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player firing laser - non optimal File: sfx_playerfiringlasersubopt.wav Description: A pulsing sound for when the laser is fired. This noise should feel powerful but still have potential, as the player can get a better charge, Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player firing laser - optimal File: sfx_playerfiringlaseropt.wav Description: A pulsing sound for when the laser is fired. This should feel extremely powerful and rewarding. Like frying your enemies into delicious breakfast. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player shield charging and decaying File: sfx_playershield.wav Description: A sound that build in intensity then decreases in intensity. The player's shield charges up blocking more and more damage, reaches an optimum level where all damage is blocked, then decreases in strength, blocking less and less damage before it disappears completely. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player Hit File: sfx_playerhit.wav Description: Painful sound for when the player is hit by anything that damages it. Most likely it will be played with other sounds, so it should be sure to stand out. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player shield hit - sub optional File: sfx_playershieldhitsubopt.wav Description: a warning sound for the player when the shield blocks any amount of damage. It should sound a bit 'dampened'. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player shield hit - optional File: sfx_playershieldhitopt.wav Description: A warning sound when the player's shield is hit at the optimum power. It should make clear that the damage is reduced/ stuff is destroyed. It may sound like vaporizing something. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Player Death File: sfx_playerdeath.wav Description: Upon the player dieing, a special extended sound will be played while all other sound are faded/muted out. It may just be a longer hit noise. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo 'Enemies ' What: Enemy missile fire File: sfx_enemymissilefire.wav Description: A sound for when an enemy fired a missile. It must be distinct from the player's missiles but can be similar. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Enemy laser charge File: sfx_enemychargelaser.wav Description: a whining sound for when an enemy charges it lasers. It must be distinct from the players, but can sound similar. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Enemy laser fire File: sfx_enemyfirelaser.wav Description: A pulsing sound for when the enemy's laser has fired. It must be distinct from the players, but can sound similar. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Enemy shield charge and decay File: sfx_enemyshield.wav Description: an increasing and decreasing sound for when an enemy beings deploying its shields. It should be distinct from the player's shield but can sound similar. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Enemy shield hit File: sfx_enemyshieldhit.wav Description: a sound for when an enemy's shield is struck by something. It can sound 'dampened' or muffled. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Enemy defeat File: sfx_enemydeath.wav Description: A sound for when an enemy dies. This may have to wait for the animation/visual sfx to be finished. It can be an explosion, a 'puff', a cry out. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Enemy lock on File: sfx_enemylockon.wav Description: only applicable if we decide on an aggro or open world system. A noise just to indicated to the player that they have been spotted. It can be a whine, or something like a 'pop' or an 'oh'. It should be threatening and electronic though. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo Other What: Missile hit File: sfx_missilehit.wav Description: an explosive sound for when a missile detonates. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Laser hit File: sfx_laserhit.wav Description: a sound for when a laser comes in contact with something. like a sizzle. Looping: no (maybe) Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Asteroid ambiance File: sfx_asteroid.wav Description: a 'whoosh' noise that softly plays around an asteroid as it flies threw space. Looping: yes Mono/Stereo: Stereo What: Asteroid destroyed / explosion File: sfx_asteroiddeath.wav Description: Noise of a rock exploding when an asteroid is destroyed, either by weapons or running into something. Looping: no Mono/Stereo: Stereo